Hold
by O-fallen-phoenix
Summary: What happened when Ian woke up to find Wanderer misssing from his arms? Wanda's extraction from Melanie's body.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the host, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Ian**

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew. Ignoring the sudden shot of panic that caused my breathing to rise and fall raggedly, I searched frantically in the darkness. My hands groped at empty sheets.

Empty.

The cave door hit the ground with a deafening _bang._ It was already metres behind me as I ran headlong down the dark corridor, loud sobs bursting from my lungs along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

I whispered memories to Melanie as I held her hand, not quite able to stem the flow of tears that ran down my face and dripped down onto my shirt. _Her_ hand. It was _her _hand now.

Doc stood silently in the background, an occasional sob escaping through his lips. He had come to get me when it was over, his eyes swimming with so many tears I wondered if he could see that I was crying, too. Both of our tears were for Wanda. I hoped he knew that. I had followed him to find Wan- no, Melanie, lying face down on the cot, the pink line visible through the dark strands of hair that lay on her neck. She was breathing slowly, her face calm. This comforted me. Without a word, I crossed the room in three strides and sat down. Taking her hand, I started talking about some long forgotten memory that had me smiling and weeping at the same time.

I had been sitting there for about thirty seconds when a furious voice jolted me from my trance like state.

'NO!' roared Ian. His eyes were wild with fury, his fists tight and his jaw clenched. 'NO, NO NO!' he screamed, his voice echoing deafeningly from the rough cave walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ian**

As soon as I saw Doc, silently blocking my way into his cave, I lunged for him. Please, please let her still be here.

'Wanda?' I breathed. Doc just shook his head sadly.

'NO!' _'NO!'_

My whole world. Gone.

Everything I lived for, hoped for.

It was gone.

My fury abruptly melted into something worse. Agony.

She was gone.

**Jared**

With the knowledge that Melanie was coming back, there was someone I'd forgotten: Ian.

Now, seeing his face, I realised what we had done to him. His feelings for Wanda were not just a crush, as Kyle had said before.

He _loved _her. He was in_ love _with her.

Just like I loved Mel.

Guilt, undiluted guilt, engulfed me. We had taken his love away.

Just like the seekers had taken mine.

Ian looked past Doc, at me. The look of pure hatred that was etched into every line of his face had me wincing- I have to admit it- in terror and shame. However, as soon as Ian saw Melanie lying still on her cot, he froze. His eyes, alight with fury just seconds before, died. The little hope he had left evaporated with his rage.

'Gone.' Ian whispered. 'Gone.'

That was all he said. He blinked, then he fell to his knees, sobbing like a child. Slowly, Doc came to stand behind Ian, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ian flinched away as if Doc's hand had burned him.

'She's not _gone_, Ian. She's right here.' I nodded towards the glowing cryotank that sat on Doc's makeshift table. Ian's head flew up, and I could see hope dancing in his eyes. His hand reached out towards it just as Doc snatched it off the table.

'What-? Ian said confusedly.

'I'm sorry Ian, but I can't give her to you.'

'Why the hell not?' I objected.

Doc stared at me as if to make some point obvious, but I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. He sighed, and then seemed to give in.

'Wanda made me promise that in exchange for the knowledge she gave us, I would make sure she stayed here on earth, the only planet where she wishes to stay. She doesn't want to be sent to another planet, or- or put into another body.'

My blood went cold. Wanda wanted to stay here on earth, but not inside another host? But that meant-

'WHAT?' I shouted. Doc flinched. Ian was still on his knees, obviously too distressed to understand what Doc meant. His face was calculating, as if he was only just beginning to proces the terrible words that Doc had uttered.

Before I knew what I was doing, I held doc by his hair, and my knife was at his throat. Ian surveyed us with a blank look on his face, still uncomprehending.

'Wanda will not die.' I whispered into Doc's ear, my voice quiet but deadly.

How could he agree to this? How could Wanda _want _this? I would have shouted at him, but I didn't want Ian to hear. If this is how he reacted to Wanda's extraction, what would he do when-?

'No!' Ian whispered.

This 'no' was so much worse than when he was furious.

He'd figured it out.

'Ian-' I started, but he didn't hear me. His face was a mixture of horror and agony. He slowly got up from his knees and walked over to where I stood with my knife to Doc's throat. Doc stood still, breathing fast.

'Give her to me. Now.' said Ian firmly. His face was set, determined.

'But-'

'Now, Doc.' I tightened my grip on his hair a little.

The resolve in Doc's eyes was fading. He didn't want Wanda to die. He would give her to Ian. I would make him.

Ian didn't wait for an answer. He ripped the tank from Doc's arms. Doc let them hang limp.

'I don't want to let her die, Jared', he told me quietly. 'I just don't want to break a promise, either.'

'I don't care what Wanda made you promise, Doc. I will not let her die.'

'And neither will I.' Said a beautifully familiar voice.

A hand touched my arm, and I looked down to find Mel smiling softly at me. Without a word, I kissed her full on the mouth, not caring about Doc or even Ian. It was just me and her. Jared and Melanie. The way it was supposed to be.

When we broke apart, I whispered her name over and over again.

'I love you.'

'And I love you.'

Suddenly I remembered Ian. Melanie's body belonged to only her now. Would seeing Mel and I together upset him? Seeing the body that had contained the soul that he loved? I looked warily behind me.

Ian hadn't even looked in our direction. He was leaning against the cave wall, cradling the glowing cryotank lovingly to his chest, and whispering to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the first couple of chapters, they really are very short! I've made this and the previous one longer. I appriciate the kind reviews, thankyou :)

This story is kind of all over the place ;) I've decided to keep this story short, so this is the last chapter. You all know what happens next, so hopefully this kind of fits in.

**

* * *

**

**Ian**

* * *

I sat with Wanda for three days.

It's a strange feeling, holding your life in your hands. Every cell of my body depended on that steely cryotank that I clutched so tightly in my arms. How tempted I was to look inside; to see my Wanderer in her purest form. The time would come, and soon I would hold her.

People came and went, but I never looked up. I would hear their words, but I wouldn't understand. That was, until Melanie came and sat down next to me.

'Ian.' She said simply. I nodded, my eyes locked on the lid of the cryotank. I stroked it softly, marvelling at the life within. Melanie cleared her throat.

'I- I know that you must hate me, Ian.'

I said nothing, but shook my head. I didn't hate her. What right did I have? Her body did rightfully belong her her. I understood that.

'Won't you look at me?'

I reluctantly obliged, and looked up. I don't know what I was expecting. Pain?

But as my eyes met hers, I only felt numb.

Nothing.

I felt nothing.

When Wanda had told me that it was Melanie's body that I had fallen in love with, I had fervently disagreed. I knew I was right. Looking at Melanie now, I no longer felt that magnetic pull towards her. No urge to touch her, to protect her. The pull now came from the silver tank that contained the most important creature in my world. With Wanda gone from Melanie, I felt nothing towards her old body. I smiled for the first time in hours, wishing that Wanda could witness this for herself.

Melanie seemed suprised that I had lifted my head, but she smiled tentatively when her eyes met mine.

I spoke.

'I don't harbour any hatred towards you, Melanie. Nor Jared, or even Doc. It's just..... agonising having your reason for life ripped away. I understand how Jared must have felt when he lost you.'

'I tried to stop her, I really did-'

'Shh, Mel. It's okay. Wanda is the most self sacrificing person I have ever met. Of course gave you your body back. I know how Wanda thinks-- as of course, do you-' he smiled sadly, 'and she would not have stayed in your body once we knew how to extract the souls. It would have gone agaisnt what she stands for.'

Melanie nodded. 'You're a good guy, Ian. You and Wanda deserve eachother.'

With that, she stood up. Before walking away, she ran her fingers through my hair. I didn't look up again.

* * *

**Jared**

* * *

Having Mel back was the most amazing feeling. I felt like my soul was whole again.

We had stayed in Doc's hospital since Melanie woke up. Mel wasn't up to meeting everyone yet, she told me. This suited me. I left ocasionally to bring back food for Mel, Doc, Ian and I.

'What's going on out there?' asked Mel as I reentered the room with a tray of food. She had noticed the slight frown on my face.

'It's mayhem.' Everyone knows that Wanda-' I cast a glance in Ian's direction, but he was mumuring to the cryotank as he had done for the past three days- '-that you're back, and that Wanda's been e- extracted.'

'Everyone?' I knew who she was asking after. I could almost hear her chanting 'Jamie? Jamie? Jamie?' inside her head.

'Sorry, Mel.'

We could heard quick footsteps echoing down the corridor. Both Mel and I recognized them.

'Jamie.' Mel whispered.

The footsteps got louder, and then Jamie was there, standing alone in the entrance to the hospital. I could see faint tear tracks on his cheeks, but his face brightened when he saw Melanie sitting next to me.

'Mel!'

Jamie ran at her, and she held him in a tight embrace.

'Hey, baby.'

A few minutes passed, and then Jamie mumbled into Melanie's hair.

'I don't want Wanda to leave, Mel. Can we keep her here? Please?

Mel hesitated.

'Of course, Jamie. Of course she won't leave.' Mel sent a look at me, and I thought for a second. If Wanda didn't want another host here on earth, then how-?

'We'll find a way.' muttered Mel. I didn't know who she was speaking to, but I trusted her completely.

Of course there would be a way, if Mel said so.

On the opposite side of the room, Ian was rocking the tank as tenderly as if it were a baby. 'I won't let anyone touch you, Wanderer, love. I'll keep you safe. You're coming back to me. I'll make sure of it.', I heard him whisper.

It was clear to everyone that Wanda belonged to Ian. He had the biggest claim on her, the biggest hold on her. Ian would make the decision.

'Don't worry, Jamie.' I whispered. I looked at Ian once more. 'Wanda is staying here with us. I know it.'

* * *


End file.
